The use and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger wired and wireless networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to both service providers and consumers. Based on these drastic improvements, users have nearly unlimited access to communications. In many cases, the different forms of electronic communications may begin to monopolize a user's time, preventing him or her from accomplishing other tasks, projects, goals, and work in which the user is involved.
Many users resort to turning off or ignoring their phone or other communications devices. In other cases, the user may use a service or feature, such as do-not-disturb. Unfortunately, such solutions are over encompassing, preventing the user from receiving communications, such as critical or emergency information, they would have received regardless of their present workload or status. As a result, users are forced to either broadly ignore communications with the potential of missing important information or review each incoming call to determine the relative importance at the expense of time and effort.